


With a Thin Wall Between Them

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tpm100 prompt 'Teenage Problems'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Thin Wall Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan's a teenager, exact age unspecified, so please avoid if that makes you uncomfortable.

When Qui-Gon remarks on the valuable hours his Padawan's wasting alone in his bedroom lately, it's with a glint of knowing amusement that raises a humiliated blush across Obi-Wan's cheeks. 

Though truthfully Qui-Gon can't claim to have passed the time differently himself.

Mornings of crossing sabers – powerful muscles straining visibly under tunics – and evenings occupied watching the boy blissfully abandon himself into meditation have left Qui-Gon more worked up than he's been since he was a hormonal teenager himself. 

He only wishes he could tell Obi-Wan that he wouldn't consider those many hours squandered if they spent them together instead.


End file.
